


The New Kid On the Block

by keptan_on_ze_bridge



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/keptan_on_ze_bridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he showed up at the gates of the prison, knife in hand and yelling to be let in. Dead walkers laid all around him, and live ones getting closer by the second. What was Daryl supposed to do? Leave the kid to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid On the Block

It all started when the kid showed up at the gates of the prison, knife in hand and yelling to be let in. Dead walkers laid all around him, and live ones getting closer by the second. What was Daryl supposed to do? Leave the kid to die? 

In Daryl's mind letting him die was not an option, so he dropped what he was working on and ran for the main gate. He barely had the gate open when the man stumbled through. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" Daryl yells, securing the gate. He takes a moment to look over the new arrival. The man is wearing a pink tank top, ripped up shorts that have been cut off way above the knees, and a pair of expensive sneakers. He appears to be young, though it's hard to tell because his pale skin is covered with blood and dirt. His blonde hair is a mess, and sticks up wildly. 

The man looks up and eyes Daryl wearily "I'm trying not to die, that's what I'm doing." he says, standing up straight. He grimaces.

Daryl noticed a bloody rip in his shirt at the side. "You didn't get bit did you?" He asks gruffly. 

"No, a tree branch got me." He says taking a step towards his knife which is laying on the ground. He gasps in pain as his ankle gives way beneath him.

"Careful!" Daryl exclaims, grabbing the kids shoulder to steady him.

Rick chooses this moment to come running up. "Daryl what's going on here?" he questions, eyeing the newcomer. Ever since things had gone down with the governor they had been more welcome to new people. However, they were usually wary at first.

"This kid just showed up at the gate and almost became walker bait." Daryl replies, his hand still on the man's shoulder.

The man glares "I'm not a kid." 

Rick raises an eyebrow at the new guy "What's your name?" 

"Peter." The blonde replies.

"Well Peter why don't we get our doctor to look at those wounds, and we'll talk some more inside." Rick says.

"Here I'll help you inside." Daryl wraps his arm around Peter's waist, being careful to avoid the gash on his side. Peter throws his arm around Daryl's neck and the two slowly head for the prison. 

With every step Peter grimaced. Daryl felt for the kid. There's no telling what he went through before showing up here. 

Eventually the pair reaches the prison. Rick leads them to the nearest empty cell where Daryl helps Peter lower himself onto the bed. 

 "Thanks." Peter tries to smile at Daryl but it comes across as more of a grimace. 

Peter situates himself so that his back is against the wall and Rick grabs him a pillow to prop his ankle on. 

"I'll go find the Doc." Daryl says before heading for the Doctor's cell block. Daryl finds him talking to Carol in his own cell. Daryl leans against the doorway. "Hey Doc, we've got this new kid and he needs to be looked at." 

Carol looks up concerned "Is he okay? He wasn't bitten was he?"

Daryl shakes his head "No, he's fine. He just needs to be stitched up and he jacked up his leg somehow." 

The two get up and follow Daryl back to the other cell block where Peter is. He's drinking a cup of water, and Rick is sitting on a stool by the bed talking to him. 

When Rick notices them he gets up to let the Doctor sit and examine Peter. The Doctor lifts up Peter's shirt to reveal a deep gash across his side that is still bleeding a bit. His arms and legs are also covered in light scratches. 

After shortly examining the wound the Doctor moves down to Peter's ankle. He starts feeling it and tries to turn it but Peter jerks and groans. "Well it looks like you've just twisted it. So I'm going to wrap it and then I suggest staying off it for a few days." He turns to Carol. "I need to stitch up his side. Do you mind getting me my medical bag?"

"Sure." Carol says before heading off.

"So, what happened to you Kid?" Daryl asks.

Peter quirks his eyebrow up at Daryl "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a kid? Seriously, like I'm 27."

Rick grins "Son, he's not going to stop calling you that so you might as well get used to it."

Peter rolls his eyes before answering Daryl's question. "My sister and I had a camp set up a few miles from here. Two days ago a horde of those things came through and" he swallows the lump in his throat "they turned my little sister. They were coming for me, but I grabbed a knife and ran. Then I wound up here and when I saw him" he nods at Daryl "I decided this place was probably my only shot at seeing tomorrow."

"Listen, we have a process here when it comes to newcomers. As soon as your ankle is all healed up you'll have a job around here. Also, for the first few weeks we'll be locking you here in this cell at night. It's just a safety precaution until we know that you won't try and steal or harm us. If I get any implication that you should be banished you will be. You got that son?" Peter just nods. "Oh and Daryl will be the one keeping an eye on you, and if you need anything talk to him."

"What? Why me?" Daryl exclaims.

"You found him. He's your responsibility." Rick says with a grin.

Daryl just grunts. 

Carol pops back in the crowded cell. "Here Doc." She hands him the medical bag. He takes out a suture kit and sets to work on fixing Peter's side.

A few minutes later the Doctor is done and he gets up. "Well you're all fixed up. Take it easy." He says before walking out of the cell. 

"Hey do you want me to clean that shirt for you? I can probably sow it up for you too." Carol smiles down at the young man. 

Peter nods before pulling his shirt completely off. "Yeah if you don't mind that would be great." He smiles warmly back at Carol. She takes it before leaving the cell herself. 

"Okay I think I'm going to leave y'all. Make yourself at home Peter." Rick says smiling before leaving the cell.

Peter rests his head against the wall and yawns. Daryl thinks the kid has to be tired having been moving for two days straight. "Can I get you anything kid?" he asks.

Peter looks up at him wearily. "Umm... Is there any way I can get cleaned up? And some food would be great." He sounds uncertain about asking for anything.

"I'll be back shortly." Daryl replies. 

About ten minutes later Daryl is back with some soup and a bucket of water and a sponge. "Until you can walk this is going to have to do." He says, setting the bucket on the ground with a clang. 

Peter takes the soup and looks at it like it's made of gold. "Thanks." He says, spooning it into his mouth.

"Alright kid, if you need anything just ask. I'm just in the next cell." Peter just nods.

Daryl turns to leave, but stops in the doorway. "And I'm sorry about your sister. I know what it's like, and I'm so sorry kid."

* * *

 

 A little while later Daryl sticks his head in Peter's cell to find him sleeping peacefully. 

Some time after that Daryl is carving some new arrows for his bow out of a piece of wood when he hears "Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah kid?" He gets up off his bed and goes to lean in the doorway of Peter's cell.

Peter is now mostly clean. His face and torso aren't covered in dirt anymore. The kid cleans up good.

"What did you mean when you said you know what it's like earlier?" Daryl notices that his cheeks are puffy, and his eyes are red. 

Daryl sighs. "My brother got bit not too long ago. He was all I had left."

"Does it ever get easier?" Peter asks with sad eyes.

Daryl shakes his head. "No. That pain is always there, but you learn to live with it." Ben just nods. "Listen kid, I know you miss her but you're still here. And you have a long fight ahead of you so don't give up."

"Thanks Daryl." Peter replies.

"Get some sleep kid." Daryl says stepping out of the cell before locking the door for the night.

As Daryl gets back to his bed he hears "Oh and Daryl I'm sorry about your brother."

"Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Daryl."


End file.
